


You And Me

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [32]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, bucky being a puppy even during sex, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re still insecure when it comes to the idea of having sex with Bucky even though you want to...he wants to help with that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested by an anon on tumblr- Note I don't write smut all that often and I hope it's okay and decently written...so I hope you guys like it?  
> Please don't read it if you're uncomfortable with sex and graphic descriptions of sex, i'd rather you guys not upset yourselves :)

You wanted to have sex with Bucky. You’d wanted to have sex with Bucky longer than you’d been dating him…he was incredibly attractive, between the low timber of his voice, the scruff on his jaw, the bulky set of his body, and well…his whole face, personality, and body…it was rather hard not to think about him in that way. He was so incredibly hot that you wanted to sleep with him so badly that for the first time in years you’d actually been having dreams about it. Which sometimes made spending time with him awkward when you kept remembering dreams about the way he held your wide hips and how he pressed you hard into a mattress. 

Your relationship with Bucky was a pretty strong one; he made you feel comfortable, beautiful, and made you feel good about your weight, and about your body, and you helped him with his own struggles that were still very prevalent…but despite that you were more than a little scared about having sex with him as much as you wanted it. You’d had sex before…and the experience hadn’t exactly lifted your confidence…you were worried that Bucky would be turned off by your body; by the size of your stomach, the rolls at your waist, the thickness of your thighs…you were worried that it would ruin your relationship rather than add to it. The last thing you wanted was to see disgust in Bucky’s eyes when all you wanted to see was love.

You were scared to show that much of yourself to someone again...but you also knew that if you really wanted to try this Bucky was the best person to risk it with...because he'd never do anything more than what you wanted and you knew that. You knew that if there was ever a time or a person to be brave with and face your insecurities surrounding sex then it was now and it was with Bucky who was everything you wanted in a man, but also so incredibly caring that you felt like maybe you could trust him with this like you trusted him with so many other things...you just weren't sure how to broach the subject without making it, well, weird...and without the others hanging about and listening in like they were prone to do. 

"Buck...Can...can we talk?" You weren't actually aware of just how worrying that sentence was to Bucky, rather you were too focused on the idea of asking Bucky to sleep with you and wringing your hands together nervously. 

You'd managed to catch him alone in the gym, he wasn't even a little out of breath, thanks to whatever serum Hydra had pumped him with, his hair was tied back in a bun, and sweat covered his skin. But you didn't really get to enjoy the view when you were worrying so much about something most people probably didn’t worry over with their significant other.

"Uh, sure, doll" He was scared...worried what you might want to talk to him about, but nonetheless he let you lead him by his metal hand out of the gym and towards your room. The walk down the corridor was silent and tense, and he was relieved when you finally reached your room and you sat on your bed while he stood before you. "What did you want to talk about?" 

"I...I think I’m ready..."

"Ready?" You gave him a look, a reminder of that day things had gotten a little more than heated and you'd said you weren't ready yet and he'd been more than happy to curl up with you and watch a movie instead. As if nothing had even happened...because he never expected anything from you. 

"Oh...are you...are you sure?" He hadn't expected this when you'd said you wanted to talk, he expected you to break up with him...to tell him you couldn't handle the nightmares and the tears and the stress of being with him anymore, instead he got you asking him if you could try making love again. Not that he wasn't happy, it was a much preferred outcome to having a talk...but he was worried that you weren't actually ready and that you might feel pressured. He'd gone 70 odd years without a lover, he didn't need you to feel pressured into providing for him physically. He didn’t want you to try something you weren’t ready for, the last thing he wanted was to hurt you inadvertently. 

"I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be...I’m ready to try...I want to, Buck." You were sure about that. You wanted him and you wanted to try and you knew that you'd probably never be more ready for this than you were at that moment. 

"You can tell me to stop at any time...I don't want to do anything you're not ready or comfortable to do, okay, baby?" You took a nervous breath and nodded at him, gnawing lightly on your bottom lip as Bucky made sure to lock your door and take the last few steps to the bed. 

You scooted backwards further onto the bed, Bucky's hips straddling your own as his hands cupped your round cheeks, thumbs stroking back and forth against the soft skin there before his lips met yours in a familiar kiss that had you sighing into his mouth. Bucky's kisses were always soft, not hesitant, never hesitant, but always, always so incredibly soft as his lips moved against your own and one of his hands slid down to your thick waist holding you closer to him. His chest was pressed against your own, strong muscle against softness-your body relaxed as the kiss continued, your hands sliding over his shoulders and into his hair, pulling the bun free and pulling lightly at the now loose strands. A groan left him as you tugged a little harder at his hair and you felt his hips press down into your own and the hardness of his erection rub friction against you through your trousers that had you pulling away from the kiss with a little gasp. "You okay?" You nodded, hands dragging him back into the kiss, your teeth biting lightly at his lip, and tongue sliding between them to intertwine with his own. 

Your lips followed his as Bucky pulled away from the kiss, a whine leaving your lips as he pulled away. He smiled at you, large hands, one warm and one cold, sliding under your shirt and resting over your soft round stomach. Fingers picking at the ends of your shirt waiting for your say so to remove it, you nodded helping him shuck off your shirt and nervously pulling your bra off as well before leaning back against the bed and laying bare in front of him. There was that nervous energy in your chest at being so vulnerable but it quickly disappeared at his reaction. Like he always did he put you at ease without even thinking about it. 

“ _Fuck…_ ” Bucky voice was a low groan that had your hips shifting on the bed at the feeling, the need for friction between your thighs. A feeling you knew well, but never let Bucky take care of. His hands slid over your stomach, kneading at the soft pliable flesh there, “You're _so_ goddamn soft…" it was said in a groan and with an almost frustrated and pained reverence, unlike so many past partners Bucky found nothing about your stomach or body unattractive. Rather this body, this soft, malleable body had him wanting to worship your every inch and he swore he would no matter how urgently he wanted to be inside you, he wouldn't miss the chance to worship every inch of your skin.

Your breath caught in your throat as Bucky's lips pressed to the underside of your jaw and he trailed open mouthed kisses and little nips over your neck, certain spots receiving more attention than others and most likely bruising, but part of you liked the idea of carrying his mark around with you. "Buck.." Your sigh of his name had him groaning lightly into your shoulder, his forehead pressing against your soft skin before his lips moved again, kissing a trail down the centre of your body outright avoiding your breasts in favour of your stomach. 

Part of you wanted to cower away at the way Bucky's hands reverently touch your soft round tummy, fingers rubbing gentle circles into the skin while his lips pressed open mouthed and closed against the softness there. Part of you, however, wanted to lean into him, to lean into the scratch of the scruff on his jaw and the softness of his parted lips because god...no one had touched you liked this, with so much love and adoration and it was so beautiful and he was so beautiful there kissing your stomach, kissing parts of you that others criticised. 

Bucky kissed over your hip, pushing at the fabric in the way as he mouthed at the stretch marks there, placing adoring kisses over them, your hips wriggled in place, that need for friction and growing heat at your core forcing your hips to move. Bucky seemingly ignored it, kissing back up your body and reaching your previously neglected breasts, a groan fell from your throat, strained and gravely as a cold hand fell over one of them, cold fingers circling your nipple and colder palm kneading into the skin. His lips reached for the other, pressing kisses into the skin around as you squirmed beneath him, little noises leaving you and growing in intensity as a warm mouth wrapped enveloped your other nipple, sucking at the bud and drawing low moans from you while his hand still worked at your other breast. It was hard not to compare him to other partners who hadn't been nearly this attentive, who hadn't listened to the way your breathing changed and figured out just how to touch you. 

You made a whine of complaint and scrabbled for his shoulders when he pulled away from your skin, cold air on wet skin making you shiver as he sat up, thick thighs tightening around your hips "You doing okay?" Your chest was heaving and sweat had collected on your skin and you were pretty sure you couldn't form coherent words anymore so instead settled for an eager nod and running your hands over his still clothes shoulders pulling at the fabric. 

The message was well received and you watched in awe as he stripped himself of the shirt. Bucky was incredibly fit, of course he was, but there was no better sight than that broadness of his shoulders. You didn't care if he had abs, or overly defined muscles, it was his presence, the beefy and broad nature of his body that had you sighing. You carefully rested your hands on his bare shoulders, fingers flowing over the skin, one tracing the place where metal met skin before your hands continued their exploration. Bucky happily knelt there, smiling softly as you explored his skin, he never thought he'd reach this point in life...where he'd happily let someone touch his scars and his arm, where he'd be happy to touch someone with his metal arm...but with you it was always so easy to trust and let himself relax. You reminded him that he was in control, and that he was himself, and that he made the decisions and the choices now, not Hydra, and not some asshole Russian. 

His hands reached for your trousers, not making a move to unbutton them but rather lingering there while he waited for your say so before stripping you bare when you gave it. Heat flushed through you at the intensity of his stare, the way his eyes had darkened as he gazed over your completely nude form and the wetness that had gathered between your large thighs. "God, you're perfect..." You wanted to make a quip about how that wasn't your name, but failed to do so as his hands gripped at your bare thighs, one sliding underneath you to knead at your plump ass, his lips leaning forward again to capture yours in a kiss, teeth pulling at your bottom lip as he touched your body.

You wriggled as he slid down your body, placing random kisses here and there before he moved off the bed and knelt on the floor, hands gripping your legs and dragging your forward carefully until your hips sat on the edge of the bed. "Buck?" Of course you knew where he was going with this, but you'd never had a partner who especially wanted to go down on you, who wanted to be between your thighs...in fact most avoided it. But the smile he gave you as he rested his cheek against your thigh, scratching against the skin with the makings of a beard said more than enough about how much he wanted this. "I bet you taste amazing..." It was almost giddy and innocent the way he said it, but it had you squirming lightly in place and an odd sort of embarrassment filling you, not bad...but rather bashful. You felt like a blushing virgin all over again, but a part of you wished Bucky had been your first partner, you were sure he'd have made it a hundred times more enjoyable and have made you feel more confident in the bedroom. 

You fell backwards with a sigh, pulling a pillow underneath your head. Heat filled your core as Bucky kissed up your legs, from the back of your knee and up to your inner thigh so incredibly close to your sex and exactly where you wanted him. His hands were pressed into your hips, enough force to keep them from lifting and moving too much, but rather restraining than hurting. The cold metal on your hot skin felt amazing like a cold drink on a hot summer’s day. 

The frustration of him teasing you simply by kissing and caressing everywhere you didn't want him most quickly fell away as he gripped your hips a little tighter and leaned forward, a happy sigh leaving you as he pressed a light kiss to your clit before licking a strip over your sex, moaning at the taste of you as your hips bucked into his hands. A low moan fell from your throat as his mouth enveloped your clit, sucking on the small bundle of nerves that had you coming apart in his hands, noises leaving you as you wriggled against him with a renewed vigour. A cold finger lightly tracing over your sex as he sucked and circled your clit, noises leaving his throat as well at the way your thighs tried to wrap around him and the way you tasted. He eased into you, rubbing and searching until he heard a gasp and a body shaking moan leave your throat, and focusing on that spot as he added a second finger and curled them in a come hither motion. He continued to suck at your clit and stroke at that spot, giving you his utmost attention until you were practically incoherent, hips mindlessly rolling into his hands and encouraging words leaving your lips, _'right there' 'oh god' 'Bucky, Bucky, Bucky...'_. 

You threw your head back into the pillow, a silent scream leaving you, unable to really make any noise, as you hit that pinnacle and fell over that cliff into an orgasm that you swore was better than you’d ever achieved with any man, woman or by yourself. His lips pulled away from your clit and instead he kissed the skin of your hip while his fingers kept massaging you and easing you through your orgasm. You laid there as he pulled away from you letting you catch your breath and come down from your orgasm as he finished undressing, helping centre you on the bed and lying beside you, calmly stroking circles into your tummy. "You doing okay? Need anything? Water?" He reached for the bottled you’d left on your bedside table for when you woke up in the middle of the night and didn't want to walk to the kitchen. 

You took a quick drink lying back with a silly smile on your face, "I'm doing great, Buck, you're amazing" The praise wasn't meaningless, he was always amazing, and you both laid there for a few moments while you caught your breath again, and Bucky stroked over your skin and the sensitive nature of your clit not even caring about the obvious hard on he had. It was oddly relaxed despite the intimate touches that had that coil winding in your abdomen and your hips squirming again. 

You pulled Bucky over you, pulling him into a languid kiss, one hand running through his hair, pulling on the strands as the other blindly reached out for the drawer of your bedside table, scrambling to find a familiar foil packet that you pressed into his hand. Silent permission to keep going. You played with his hair as he rolled the condom on, hovering over you with his tensing arms beside your head. "Are you sure?" You pulled him down into a quick kiss, "I'm sure."

He reached down to line himself up, his forehead pressed against yours as he slowly rocked into you, a gasp leaving the two of you at the feeling of him inside of you. He waited for a moment, letting you adjust and letting you get comfortable, until you rolled your hips into his and encouraged him to move. He quickly found a rhythm that had you sighing and moaning lightly, your hands gripping at his back, as your hips met and rolled together. You struggled to keep your eyes open but made the effort to do so, so that you could keep looking in his eyes as you moved together, there was something amazing about the way he looked at you beneath him, affectionate and lust filled and completely reverent. He looked at you like you were some rare and beautiful creature, you imagined you probably looked at him the same way. 

The pace Bucky set was neither slow nor was it fast, it was a median that had your toes curling and your fingers tightening their grip on him, and had keening sounds leave your lips, as his own brushed against your ear and cheek. For the second time you felt that heat and that coil grow tighter and tighter until you came, your back arching pushing you into him and your muscles tightening around him. After a few more thrusts Bucky himself came with a groan into your neck and the two of you slumped together for a moment before he untangled to two of you and left the bed to clean himself up before returning to you and pulling you into his strong arms. 

Curling together on the bed, Bucky's hands smoothed over your round stomach and wide hips, rubbing reassuring little circles into the skin there. You settled back into him, letting out a content sound…this was a good choice and Bucky never failed to make you feel loved throughout the whole experience.

"I'm glad we did this..." You sighed turning in his arms, reaching up to cup his jaw, stroking back and forth against the stubble there that had probably burnt the skin on your thighs...but you couldn't really be bothered to care. You felt happy, loved, content...any fears you had about sex had been laid to rest because with Bucky you knew it would be like that every time, loving, doting, and something you could be comfortable doing. 

"You're happy, right? I...did I do okay?" Sometimes you forgot that Bucky probably hadn't had consensual sex with someone in a long while, the longest while actually...that he might have actually been as nervous as you, he just hid it better for your benefit.

"Thank you, you were amazing...I’ve...most of my other partners weren't exactly the best...and I mean that in a more than sexual capacity...so thank you for caring and thank you for making me feel beautiful." You had partners who took their own pleasure and cared little for yours, you'd had partners who made you have sex with the lights off, you'd had partners who said careless things that made you feel bad about your body...but Bucky, in every aspect of your relationship had shown you the type of partner you deserved, the type of partner you wanted and lying there naked with him you weren't sure you ever wanted to let him go. 

"You're a goddess, how could I not?" You flushed heavily, ducking your face into his shoulder and nuzzling there, "I love you, Buck.." You tangled your legs together, leaning into the careful touch at your back that trailed near ticklish touches up and down over the rolls of your back and the softness that laid there.

"I love you too, doll, a lot.." He nuzzled into the top of your hair, pressing a quick kiss to your temple and pulling the covers over the two of you for a quick nap after your heavy workout ...if you wanted to call amazing, mind blowing, and caring sex a workout. It certainly was more enjoyable than working out. 


End file.
